A primeira noite de Edward e Bella
by Mirela Paes
Summary: One shot sobre a primeira noite de Edward e Bella, na Ilha Esme. E primeira noite depois da transformação de Bella. BPOV/EPOV NC17 Lemons - Ganhadora do premio One-Shot sem Lemons – seguindo a historia original livro/filme no Oscar de Fanfics do ano!
1. Chapter 1

**Autor(a):** Mirela Paes

**Shipper:** Edward/Bella

**Gênero:** romance, universo alternativo, um tiquinho de drama e Lemon

**Censura:** NC-17/M

**Sinopse**: One shot sobre a primeira noite de Edward e Bella, na Ilha Esme. NC17 Lemons

*****************************************************************

Ele segurou minha mão e foi me puxando mais para o fundo.

Não é como se eu nunca tivesse tomado banho de mar, ou nadado na água salgada e morna.

Era apenas... muito diferente. Talvez diferente demais.

A água era realmente morna e a mão de Edward não parecia ser assim, tão fria.

A lua ainda nos iluminava e o único som que eu realmente escutava, além das batidas do meu coração e da minha respiração, era o da água. Dos nossos corpos dentro dela. Eu parei de olhar apenas para frente e olhei pra o lado. O lado onde Edward estava.

Tão lindo...

Eu me sentia agradecida pela água cobrir o meu corpo humano e sem graça, pouco feminino.

- Você poderia começar a falar, antes que eu enlouqueça? – Ele pediu num tom suave enquanto notou que eu estava calada, imersa em meus pensamentos.

- Não é nada demais. – ele tocou minha bochecha com o polegar então eu reconheci como sinal de que eu estava corando. Corando muito.

Era muito diferente do que eu teria imaginado. Digo, sobre tudo. O máximo que eu já observei do corpo de Edward foi quando ele esteve sem camisa, em Volterra, mas ainda assim não foi apenas a sua beleza que me intimidou.

- Por favor? - Ele pediu ainda com o mesmo tom de voz.

- Me sinto tão insignificante.

- Nunca mais repita isso. Por favor.

A mesma voz suave, mas agora me cercando com seus braços e me puxando mais para perto. Ele soube manter uma distancia amigável, enquanto colava parte de meu corpo no seu. Talvez ele estivesse tentando ser educado, como sempre.

Seus lábios encontraram os meus. Será que eu poderia...

- Não Bella... – eu solte um barulho de insatisfação. Beijos castos como os nossos sempre foram nunca, nunca combinariam com uma noite de núpcias, com uma lua de mel. – Eu sinto muito. – ele se afastou mais um pouco.

Espaço.

Tudo o que eu realmente menos queria era isso. Ter espaço entre nós.

- Eu entendo. Você prometeu tentar.

- Nós vamos tentar. – o meu sorriso favorito apareceu e me fez sorrir com ele. – Esse é um momento apenas nosso senhora Cullen.

Um arrepio surgiu pelo meu corpo ao ouvir esse meu novo nome.

Edward se afastou um pouco mais e pegou minhas mãos, enlaçando nossos dedos. Minhas alianças brilharam e eu suspirei. Definitivamente não tinha mais volta. Eu era dele e não poderia estar mais satisfeita.

Eternamente dele, em alguns dias, ou semanas.

Ele foi me puxando mais, e a água já estava no meu pescoço, comigo em pé. Ele estava sorrindo ainda mais enquanto continuava a me puxar. Me permiti ser levada pelo momento.

De primeira eu não entendi muito bem o que ele queria com algo tão inocente. Edward me rodopiava na água, suas mãos ainda entrelaçadas nas minhas apenas sorrindo. Mas foi quando eu realmente permiti entrar na brincadeira, eu entendi.

Estávamos nos curtindo, mas também relaxando. Ao mesmo tempo, quando cada um de nós guiava para que lado e que intensidade rodopiar, estávamos aprendendo uma nova maneira de confiar um no outro.

Não é como se eu não confiasse nele. Nada disso. Mas era um outro tipo de confiança que estávamos necessitados, um do outro, para falar a verdade. Edward e eu nunca nos tocamos, nunca ultrapassamos limites.

Limites que ele estabeleceu e que com toda certeza ainda iria estabelecer, como agora pouco não permitindo que o beijo fosse profundo, com língua, como nunca foi. Seus dentes afiados eram a razão para isso.

Sem dizer uma palavra ele me puxou mais para perto novamente.

Minha falta de coordenação motora me fez sentir vergonha quando eu nadei mais para perto dele. Eu não fazia idéia de quando tinha nadado a ultima vez, afinal o meu pulo no penhasco de La Push definitivamente não contaria como uma vez nadando.

Quando eu estava chegando perto dele, ele mergulhou. Todos os seus movimentos estavam sendo humanos, lentos demais para ele, eu tenho certeza.

Rindo ele me abraçou por trás, colando meu ombro em seu peito. A distância respeitosa entre nossos corpos ainda existia. Eu realmente só não tinha resmungado em alto e bom som, pois talvez ele estivesse se sentindo tão perdido quanto eu, sem saber o que fazer.

Ele não precisava falar mais nada. Quando me virou e eu encontrei seus olhos meu coração foi a mil.

Negros como na clareira, no dia que _eu_ disse não a ele.

Foi uma surpresa, para falar a verdade. Com toda certeza eu estava corada. Meu rosto pegou fogo quando eu finalmente me dei por conta do que estava acontecendo.

Edward estava conhecendo o meu corpo.

Suas mãos passeavam gentilmente por minha cintura, depois de passar por meu quadril.

Ainda bem que ele estava ali. Se dependesse de mim, não seria nada estranho se eu me afogasse, já que eu tinha parado de nadar.

Antes mesmo que suas mãos alcançassem meus seios ele me puxou para um beijo.

Dessa vez foi diferente.

Meu corpo de chocou com o dele. Colados, agora. Eu podia sentir... acho que isso também fez um som novo escapar de ambos, ao mesmo tempo.

Barulho estranho não, registrei mentalmente. Foi um gemido. Eu então estou provocando a mesma sensação nele que ele provocou em mim? Isso era bom.

Um conforto surgiu e minhas mãos que antes estavam em seu pescoço, foram escorregando por seus ombros e suas costas.

Seria estúpido dizer que eu nunca toquei em Edward, ou que eu não tinha sentido suas costas, seus braços. Mas era tão... diferente, agora.

Ele parou de me beijar e enterrou o rosto no meu pescoço, aspirando com muita força. Me arrepiei e ele riu.

- Está sendo mais fácil do que eu pensei...

- Isso é ruim?

- Acho que isso é bom. Muito bom. – sua voz estava num tom diferente. Eu não sabia explicar, mas o fato de me derreter em seus braços já parecia ser o suficiente.

Passamos mais algum tempo abraçados. Era tudo tão novo.

Ele me puxou mais uma vez para nadar. Acho que ele estava tentando deixar tudo menos tenso possível, já que ele deve ter notado no inicio o calor do meu rosto quando ele me abraçou com mais força.

Não como se eu nunca tivesse visto um homem nu, ou não soubesse como é. Bem, obviamente livros de ciências jamais poderiam ser comparados com o meu Adônis. Jamais.

Não que eu também tivesse visto Edward completamente sem roupas. Mas bem, eu estava sentindo. Talvez esse fosse um inicio.

- Bella... – Edward não estava me chamando atenção. Ele estava pedindo.

- Me desculpe. Eu só...

- Estou fazendo algo errado?

- Não. Não é isso. Eu... eu não sei o que fazer e você... você... – eu não consegui terminar de falar, mas com sua risada baixa notei que provavelmente ele estava rindo da minha vergonha ou da possível falta dela em minha cabeça.

- Eu sinto muito se não estou atingindo suas expectativas. – ele falou me puxando para junto dele novamente.

- Não é isso. Talvez seja apenas diferente demais do que eu imaginei. – ele deu um sorriso triste.

- Sinto muito por isso. Realmente. Eu _quero _tentar.

- Eu estou estragando tudo, não estou?

- Não. Eu só acho que deveria ter esclarecido algumas coisas com você, antes.

- Como assim? – ele sorriu e passou minhas pernas por sua cintura.

Não foi algo puramente sexual, mas um gesto carinhoso, sem malicia, mas que em minha mente tinha se tornado algo extremamente sexy.

Suas mãos em minhas coxas, espalmando até o meu quadril e me puxando...

Lembrei que estava completamente nua, e o fato de eu me sentir exposta não ajudou. Mais uma vez senti meu rosto pegar fogo enquanto Edward mais uma vez enterrava seu rosto em meu pescoço.

- Não se sinta envergonhada. Por favor...

- Vou tentar... – falei apenas num fio de voz. Ele voltou a me olhar.

- Apenas me ouça. Tudo bem? – Assenti com a cabeça e a encostei em seu ombro. – Eu pensei muito sobre como fazer com que essa noite fosse especial. Eu não quero correr riscos, nem colocar você em risco.

- Bem, isso eu entendo. Mas você... – ele me interrompeu.

- Eu prometi. Eu sei e estou mantendo a minha promessa. Eu também quero isso Bella, mas entenda é difícil. Você é muito frágil.

Foi impossível não suspirar insatisfeita. Essa era a grande verdade.

- Não meu amor, não faça isso. – ele roçou a lateral de seu rosto no meu, depois de afastar o meu cabelo molhado. – Eu te trouxe aqui justamente para evitar o meu descontrole.

- Pensei que a ilha deserta fosse para termos momentos apenas nossos, privacidade. – ele riu. – O que?

- Eu estou falando sobre estarmos aqui Bella.

- Oh.

Eu podia ver a casa completamente iluminada de longe agora. Não fazia idéia de que estávamos tão longe. Edward se encostou em uma pedra talvez, um arrecife...

- Eu gostaria que pudesse ser diferente. – ele sussurrou enquanto suas mãos agora percorriam meu corpo sem receios.

Era a primeira vez que ele _realmente _estava me tocando assim. Eu não sabia dizer como é que eu poderia descrever o que eu estava sentindo agora.

Edward manteve sua boca grudada na minha. Beijos suaves, mas que ainda assim mostravam toda a sua paixão, toda ansiedade. Eu apenas correspondia na mesma altura, já que a expectativa parecia apenas crescer.

Minha vergonha tinha partido para longe.

Não seria justo sentir vergonha do que Edward estava fazendo – me conhecendo – sendo a _esposa _dele.

Foi estranho quando ele me virou de costas para ele, e também foi impossível eu não me intimidar. Eu realmente estava _sentindo_ ele. Minhas mãos foram para suas costas assim que eu senti meus pés na areia.

Enquanto ele distribuía beijos pelo meu pescoço e meu ombro eu senti suas mãos alcançando os meus seios.

Finalmente, eu pensei comigo mesma.

Finalmente.

O mesmo barulho que eu fiz, foi acompanhado pelo o que ele fez. Tombei um pouco para trás e ele me ajudou passando uma de suas pernas por entre as minhas.

- Tão quente, tão viva. Tão minha...

O que aconteceu a seguir me surpreendeu. Se eu já estava entregue com suas mãos moldando meus seios, eu jamais poderia imaginar como poderia ser tão inexplicável o seu toque.

Uma de suas mãos inclinou o meu queixo para que ele pudesse me beijar, enquanto a outra deslizava pelo meu baixo ventre. Foi quando seus dedos me acariciaram de forma extremamente intima que eu senti um calor sem igual dominar meu corpo.

Uma pontada de dor, mas uma pontada ainda maior de prazer surgiu. Era Edward – afinal – que estava dentro de mim. Nem eu tinha me tocado assim. Mas ele podia, ele deveria.

Eu me sentia derretendo aos poucos, barulhos baixos, as vezes altos. Sua respiração desnecessária estava tão pesada quanto a minha.

Eu não sabia explicar, mas meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca.

Era como se meu peito fosse explodir com ele ainda dentro de mim.

Uma descarga elétrica...

Não agüentei e deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Gentilmente eu senti seus lábios em minha testa.

Eu queria me conter, me contentar apenas com esse tipo de beijo.

Eu precisava me segurar, não agir por impulso para não estragar tudo.

Mas quando eu pensei que estava seguindo uma linha de pensamento lógica tudo sumiu.

Naquele momento eu tinha esquecido até mesmo o meu nome.

Apenas pude ouvir um rosnado de Edward enquanto ele me prensava contra seu corpo.

Nada, nada do que eu já tinha lido sobre isso faria sentido. Nada jamais seria grande o suficiente para alcançar o que eu alcancei naquele momento.

Jamais.

- Me desculpe por isso. – ele sussurrrou em meu ouvido enquanto eu provavelmente voltava ao normal.

- O que? – perguntei indignada, embora minha voz não tivesse dado a chance de sair da forma que eu gostaria.

Ele gentilmente – como sempre – virou meu corpo contra o seu.

- Eu queria que pudesse ser diferente.

- Edward... está sendo perfeito. – Não era mentira, não tinha como ser. Ele estava sendo perfeito comigo.

- Eu não gostaria de correr riscos. Sei que posso ter sido um pouco brusco e- eu colei minha boca na sua, ainda sorrindo.

- Seria muito indelicado da minha parte dizer que foi fantástico? Que eu quero mais? - Ele pareceu ficar espantado com minha grande dose de sinceridade, mas depois sorriu. – O que?

- Você fica linda – ele parecia procurar as palavras certas -... quando chama o meu nome.

Enfiei meu rosto no vão do seu pescoço, envergonhada.

Eu tinha chamado por ele? Como eu não me lembrava disso?

- Agora... – ele falou suavemente – que não corremos mais riscos eu vou dar a você um pequeno espaço de tempo.

Foi como um estalo em minha cabeça. Eu finalmente tinha entendido o motivo dele se preocupar. Não era a questão de me machucar, era a questão do meu sangue...

Era impossível não sentir vergonha mesmo assim. Já estava feito, mas...

- Bella Cullen?

- Hunmh? – Finalmente dei atenção a ele.

- Compartilhe tudo comigo, por favor. – ele encostou sua testa na minha.

- Você é perfeito. Apenas isso.

- Dez minutos? – ele perguntou se afastando de mim. Suspirei.

- Em dez minutos... – concordei caminhando para fora da água.

Se Edward queria espaço, eu daria. Eu apenas queria que tudo continuasse perfeito, apenas isso.

Só quando eu pisei na areia seca eu me dei por conta de que estava nua.

Corei e tente me cobrir da melhor forma possível enquanto olhava para trás, por cima do ombro.

Edward estava de costas, assim como quando eu cheguei.

Um gentleman, como sempre.

Optei por um novo banho. Tirar o sal da minha pele e de meu cabelo parecia uma boa idéia para passar o tempo.

O que fazer? Ou melhor, o que finalmente vestir? Ou deveria ficar nua?

Novamente a mesma duvida pairava em minha mente.

Eu também não queria passar a impressão errada para ele.

Me enrolei na toalha e fui em direção a minha mala, jogada no chão do quarto.

Claro que Alice colocou coisas demais ali. Ouvi o barulho do chuveiro e meu estomago deu voltas.

Onde teria algo azul? Algo apropriado para mim, para essa noite?

Respirei fundo e me decidi por uma toalha azul.

Que mulher, vendo todas aquelas etiquetas francesas, fitas, laços, rendas e sedas escolheria uma _toalha _para se vestir para o marido?

Mas não adiantou muito Alice arrumar minhas malas. Eu não sabia usar metade daquilo. Provavelmente acabaria rasgando tudo, fora o meu corpo... meu corpo não parecia ter proporções ideais para ficar bem dentro delas.

Foi nesse momento que eu olhei melhor para o meu pulso. Aquela pulseira não tinha nada que estar ali, hoje.

Tanto significado em alguns centímetros de prata, madeira e alguns kilates do diamante.

Engraçado que pensar nisso não me fez tremer, ou ficar irritada, abusada.

Edward.

O verdadeiro motivo de me fazer sentir tudo o que eu sinto. Cada mudança, como agora era mais fácil eu aceitar tudo o que viesse dele.

Me senti muito mais leve depois que guardei a pulseira na mala. Era como Jake. Ainda estava em meu coração, mas ele pertencia apenas a Edward, o único homem da minha vida.

A porta do banheiro foi aberta e eu me levantei, enrolada com minha _toalha _nupcial.

Eu tive que rir de mim mesma, da piada eterna que eu seria.

- O que foi?

As piadas foram substituídas pelas borboletas em meu estomago.

- Bella?

- Você... – falei devagar enquanto tentava não percorrer seu corpo com meus olhos famintos. – Me deslumbrando, como sempre.

- Não. – a mão dele foi até o nó da minha toalha. – Hoje é você que está me deslumbrando por completo.

O famoso calor em minhas bochechas surgiu assim que a toalha alcançou o chão.

O abracei para não ter que olhar para ele. Eu estava com vergonha de encarar ele novamente. Mas meu organismo não funcionava da maneira racional que eu gostaria. O frio da sua pele foi como calor para mim.

Ele gemeu.

Fogo e gelo juntos.

Assim que minha mão correu para sua toalha ele suspirou e eu senti sua mão correr por meu pescoço.

Toalhas no chão, ele me pegou no colo e deu poucos passos me colocando na cama. Meu estomago parecia estar completamente habitado por tornados, e não borboletas.

Edward me deixou na cama e me olhou tão faminto quanto eu com toda certeza olhava para ele.

Sua mão esquerda espalmou a minha barriga.

Era como um contraste de nossa realidade. Minha pele era branca, bastante pálida, mas em contraste com a dele parecia ter um tom cremoso.

Ele era muito branco, não consideraria um branco morto, e sim um branco imortal...

E sua aliança. Dourada, grossa.

O contrate de nossa realidade: humana, vampiro, porém pertencentes um do outro.

Isso era um ponto mais do que importante. Agora não tinha mais volta. Era para todo o sempre. Sorri com isso. Ele me olhou sorrindo também.

- É bom?

- Qualquer carinho ou afago, vindo de você sempre vai ser bom.

- Bom saber. Mas era isso que estava fazendo você sorrir?

- Não. Na verdade não apenas.

- Do que então?

- Somos casados. – falei me sentando. – Somos eternamente um do outro agora. Não existe mais volta.

- Não existe. E eu assumo que o meu lado egoísta parece gritar de felicidade por isso.

Fiquei feliz quando ele tomou a iniciativa de me beijar.

O beijo foi delicado, amoroso. Seus lábios colados nos meus suavemente.

- Quero decorar cada parte de seu corpo. – ele falou enquanto ainda beijava meu queixo, e depois ia em direção ao meu pescoço.

Foi impossível não suspirar.

Edward trilhou vários beijos por meu pescoço, garganta e ombros...

Suas mãos passavam por todo o meu corpo tranquilamente, e enquanto ele voltava a beijar meus lábios ele as manteve em meus seios.

Me inclinei para deitar novamente, e ele tirou proveito disso, ficando entre minhas pernas.

Mais uma vez as borboletas estavam fazendo um vendaval em meu estomago.

- Eu gostaria de poder beijar cada parte de seu corpo.

- Beije... Faça o que quiser. Eu sou sua.

- Eu não quero correr riscos. Nem colocar você em risco.

- Você está apenas me amando Edward. – falei passando a mão por sua barriga e suas costas.

- Não é tão simples assim Bella. – ele passou a mão por meu rosto me olhando como se estivesse pedindo desculpas.

- Você não vai me machucar.

- Eu sei que não. Mas eu prometo... – eu coloquei minha mão em cima de sua boca.

- Sem mais promessas ou acordos. Nós pertencemos um ao outro, é isso o que importa.

Ele concordou apenas acenando com a cabeça e voltando seus lábios para ficarem colados nos meus. Dessa vez mais urgente. Um leve puxão do meu lábio inferior pelos seus. Tão bom...

Uma de suas mãos voltou para meu seio direito enquanto a outra mão escorregava para o meu baixo ventre.

Ansiedade. Era tudo tão novo para mim...

Para ele também, apesar dele fazer tudo ser tão perfeito. Tão delicioso e ainda assim tão romântico.

Novamente os seus dedos me acariciaram de uma forma intima demais. Vagarosamente entrando e saindo de mim...

Muitas vezes eu parei para pensar sobre Edward tocando no seu piano. Ele estava fazendo amor com a música que ele tocava. Então, eu me pegava imaginando como seria se ele estivesse fazendo amor comigo. Se seria tão intenso quanto.

Mas agora eu tinha certeza de que seria mais, muito mais... Que era.

- Edward...

- Você tem certeza? – ele perguntou baixinho depois que colou sua testa na minha.

- Absoluta. – falei completamente ofegante, já que ele ainda não tinha parado com suas caricias. Ele fechou os olhos e eu afastei mais minhas pernas.

- Bella... – empurrei meu quadril em direção aos seus dedos.

Era como se eu estivesse vivendo em câmera lenta.

Era uma tortura!

Vagarosamente ele tirou os dedos de dentro de mim, e friccionou o seu polegar num ponto que eu descobri ser mais sensível do que eu imaginava.

Soltei um gemido mais forte e ele pressionou seus lábios nos meus.

Céus, como ele queria que eu me controlasse assim? Eu estava pegando fogo!

Lentamente ele afastou mais minhas pernas e eu podia sentir que ele já estava me preenchendo aos poucos.

Incomodo.

Não era algo ruim, mas também não era a pior coisa do mundo.

É claro que eu sabia que o mais provável era doer, e até mesmo sangrar. Mas ainda assim, ficando completamente dentro de mim não era desagradável.

A pontada de dor que eu senti alguns momentos antes, com nós ainda dentro do mar foi muito pior.

Ele beijou minha testa e eu me irritei um pouco.

- Pare de pedir desculpas Edward...

- Eu sei que está doendo. Me... – colei meus lábios nos seus.

- Por favor... – sussurrei entre beijos.

Ele parou de movimentar seus dedos e segurou meu rosto com as mãos enquanto dava vários beijos estalados por meu rosto.

- Eu te amo tanto... – ele falou enquanto eu sentia ele começar a se movimentar.

- Eu também...

O incomodo começou a sumir. E a dar espaço para uma sensação nova, gostosa, boa e viciante.

Lamurias, beijos, sussurros e declarações de amor.

Gemidos.

Eu fui feita para ele e ele foi feito para mim. Estava comprovado.

A cada ida e vinda, a cada beijo... o encaixe perfeito de nossos corpos e a sincronia entre eles.

- Eu poderia fazer isso para sempre... – falei quando comecei a sentir novamente aquela sensação gostosa e explosiva.

Edward apenas gemeu apertando mais os meus braços, e outras horas meu quadril, minhas coxas.

Era muito para mim. Meu coração novamente parecia querer pular para fora, minha respiração parecia impossível. Novamente aquela sensação de quase morte.

Mas fazia sentido, pensei comigo mesma quando Edward saiu de mim.

Ele me puxou para me deitar em seu peito. Eu não poderia acreditar. Ele também teria...

- Edward? – Perguntei ofegante

- Diga... – o olhei e ele estava tenso. Muito tenso.

- Edward? O que houve?

- Não sei. Eu tive medo de perder o controle.

- Mas você não perdeu meu amor... – o enchi de beijos.

- Por pouco. – ele falou emburrado. – Seu cheiro ficou muito forte, seu coração bombeando acelerado demais. E você chamando meu nome dessa forma...

- Você também sentiu o que eu senti? – comentei rindo. – Faz sentido, os livros que eu li sobre ser uma pequena morte.

- Não use essa palavra. Por favor...

Não tinha sido bom para ele também?

Ele não tinha sentido o que eu senti?

Talvez se eu estivesse sendo menos egoísta...

Eu me sentia a pior pessoa do mundo.

Não era possível eu concordar que a nossa noite se transformasse apenas em minha noite.

- Edward... – apoiei uma de minhas mãos em seu peito enquanto tentava me levantar um pouco. – Você não gostou?

- Como sempre a minha agora esposa, sendo absurda com suas conclusões.

- Edward!

- Não se importe comigo. Eu cumpri a minha promessa. – ele falou baixinho, com um tom gentil.

Tudo desabou.

Eu não tinha a menor experiência no assunto, era estranho... Eu nunca tinha feito nada do que eu fiz hoje. Inclusive quando eu falo sobre o que eu senti.

Não agradar Edward foi um balde de água fria.

"Não se importe comigo"

Como não? Como eu não ia me importar com o seu prazer? Com ele sentindo tudo o que ele me fez sentir?

- Vamos tentar novamente... quem sabe você...

- Não Bella. Eu já cumpri minha promessa, não vou me arriscar.

- Certo. – sussurrei me segurando para não chorar na frente dele.

- Onde você vai? Venha, está tarde.

Ele falou aquilo apenas para me agradar? Para mostrar que ainda era cuidadoso demais comigo?

Como sempre? O excessivamente cuidadoso Edward Cullen? Era isso?

- Vou tomar banho. – me enrolei na toalha azul novamente e reparei que ele já estava se levantando e indo em direção a sua mala.

Acabei indo para a beira mar. A lua ainda estava brilhando, linda e forte. Olhei mais uma vez para a minha escandalosa aliança.

Tinha sido difícil para mim aceitar o seu pedido de casamento. Até o momento que eu cheguei a ele, no altar improvisado pela decoração maravilhosa de Alice.

Mas bastou eu olhar em seus olhos, que toda aquela barreira e aversão que eu tinha criado foram embora.

Eu pensei que com ele seria da mesma forma. Que talvez ele não tivesse apenas por obrigação. Que depois de tudo o que ele me fez sentir em nosso mergulho rumo ao – agora – recém descoberto o faria perceber que apenas estava me amando.

Mas eu talvez tenha sido a culpada.

Não, com toda certeza a culpa era minha.

Foi parte do meu acordo ter uma lua de mel de verdade.

Ele cumpriu. Seja acordo, seja promessa... ele tentou.

Então eu estaria de acordo com a estatística de mulheres que sofrem a síndrome do sonho da primeira vez.

A maioria de nós fantasia tanto...

É claro que eu também fantasiei demais esse momento. Mas nada como ele foi. Não estou falando das frustrações. Estou falando do quão mágico foi o momento.

O medo dele não me desejar de verdade me assombrou outra vez.

Ele falou que o meu cheiro ficou mais forte.

Ponto final.

Era isso. Não precisava mais pensar em nada.

Era por isso que ele não tinha tentado antes, era por isso que ele estava tentando me manter humana por mais tempo.

Eu queria ter força para me levantar da areia e pedir a ele para ir embora. Infantil, eu sei. Mas não havia mais nada a ser feito. A ser experimentado.

Para quê fingir uma lua de mel?

Eu me sentia tão fraca, tão idiota. Resolvi dar o primeiro passo – ilusório – tentando arrancar a minha aliança do dedo.

Mas ela não quis sair.

Uma onda molhou meus pés, então eu me levantei de qualquer jeito, não me importando que a toalha tivesse caído e andei em direção ao mar, ficando com a água na altura da minha cintura.

Esfreguei meu dedo com força e ainda assim ela não saia.

- Bella? Você não me falou que vinha tomar um banho de mar. – eu fiquei paralisada onde estava.

- Bella, eu te machuquei não foi? Por isso você se afastou de mim e agora está chorando.

- Você me machucou sim. Muito. Eu quero ir embora. Eu prefiro mil vezes viver com um buraco em meu peito do que com uma ilusão. – ele se moveu rápido o suficiente para estar me abraçando antes mesmo que eu pudesse piscar novamente.

- Me desculpe meu amor. Eu ... é... era por isso que eu não queria fazer isso com você antes de sua transformação. Era obvio que eu ia te machucar.

- Você acha que me machucou fisicamente? – perguntei com raiva.

- Agora vejo que não foi só fisicamente...

- Pare. Só isso. Por favor, pare.

- Venha dormir, por favor, eu prometo que vai passar, que eu não vou tocar mais em você...

- Não é isso o que eu quero! – retruquei com raiva ainda tentando tirar a aliança do meu dedo.

- Pare com isso... – ele pediu calmo enquanto segurava minhas mãos.

- Não, não posso. Não dá. Eu não quero viver uma ilusão. Eu quero acordar e descobrir que nada disso aconteceu.

- Calma meu amor...

- Calma?

- Bella, eu sinto muito. Eu nunca fiz nada disso também, eu estava com medo e agora eu sei que te machuquei.

- Edward, fazer amor com você é o que eu mais desejei em toda a minha vida. Ter uma lua de mel de verdade... Eu sei que você prometeu tentar. Mas eu não posso argumentar o que você deseja mais em mim.

- Você acha que eu não te desejo? É isso?

- Claro. Você fez tudo apenas por obrigação. Quando eu me propus esperar, eu disse que gostaria que fosse algo real. Algo nosso. E não algo meu. Tudo o que eu senti foi esquecido agora. Não valeu de nada.

Ele me beijou novamente e me pegou no colo. Me senti ser deitada novamente na cama, pouco tempo depois.

- Se você permitir eu vou fazer valer apena. – ele pediu sorrindo da minha forma favorita.

- Jura?

- Eu juro.

- O que você deseja mais Edward? – perguntei me lembrando que já tinha feito essa pergunta antes – Meu corpo ou meu sangue?

- O seu sangue ainda me atrai. Mas quando você chamou meu nome, quando eu vi o que posso fazer com você, eu descobri que existem outras maneiras de você continuar me fazendo faminto.

- Sério? Então... para que você teve tanto medo?

- Eu tive medo de te perder, de me descontrolar. É diferente, é novo... é algo que eu não consigo explicar.

- Me deixe amar você dessa vez então....

Ele não precisou dizer que estava permitindo. Eu beije seus lábios, seu pescoço, sua garganta e seus ombros, como ele fez comigo. Ele foi deitando por completo e eu me permiti beijar seus braços e sua barriga.

Deitei com a cabeça em seu peito e beijei seu peito enquanto o sentia pela primeira vez em minhas mãos. Eu ainda não conseguia olhar para ele.

Eu estava com vergonha, mas o olhei de leve.

Lábios entreabertos, olhos fechados e as sobrancelhas juntas.

Não era bem uma careta, era algo... tão... prazeroso de se ver. E eu estava fazendo isso com ele.

Na mesma hora me lembrei como foi sentir ele dentro de mim e não me contive me sentando em sua barriga.

- Edward... eu nunca fiz isso. Você... me ajuda? – perguntei enquanto me sentia novamente preenchida, mesmo que aos poucos.

- Bella... – ele segurou meu quadril com força, me ajudando nos meus movimentos.

- É tão bom... – sussurrei em seu ouvido depois que eu me deitei em cima dele.

- Eu não tenho como de-escrre-descrever. – Era a primeira vez que ele gaguejava. Ponto para mim.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também. – ele olhou nos meus olhos. Os dele estavam tão negros como eu nunca vi. Luxuria, desejo e amor... muito amor. Era o que eu estava vendo ali.

Acelerei um pouco meus movimentos com sua ajuda. Eu estava feliz por estar enganada.

- Bella! – Ele falou meu nome com um certo desespero. Gemeu mais algumas vezes e mais uma vez me forçou a acelerar o meu ritmo do quadril, o apertando com um pouco mais de força que era necessária...

Meus olhos ainda ficaram um pouco abertos, já que eu queria ter a visão privilegiada dele sentindo prazer. Foi tão bom, que eu acabei me entregando ao meu, junto com ele.

Eu estava suada e deitada em cima dele, sem querer que ele saísse de mim.

- Nós fomos feitos um para o outro, não é? – perguntei nervosa. Ele riu.

- Seria muito indelicado da minha parte – ele nos rolou ficando em cima de mim – se ao invés de falar, eu mostrasse?

- Acho que não...

- Então Bella Cullen. Me permita amar você mais uma vez...

E ele me amou.

Ele me provou como eu estava enganada, como aquele momento, foi o momento de um medo bobo.

Eu pertencia a ele e ele a mim, mesmo que sem nossas alianças e nosso casamento.

Éramos um só, não apenas essa noite. Mas para todo o sempre.

**********************************

_**Então, gostaram? Hehehe, eu realmente espero que sim. Foi exatamente assim que eu imaginei. Incluindo uma toalha azul e Edward se entregando - o que explica as penas por todo o quarto e **_

_**a parte da cama quebrada. Assim como o "mergulho a meia noite" afinal o que ele jamais desejaria seria perder o controle por causa do sangue dela. **_

_**São sensasões novas para todos os dois, sensasões que tivemos que imaginar da maneira que foi mas comoda para cada uma de nós. E bem, essa foi a minha. De qualquer forma, por mais "descontrole" da parte de Edward - que Bella se quer notou *suspira* - ainda assim eu não consigo imaginar ele selvagem. **_

_**Bem, isso não se aplica depois que ela foi transformada. **_

_**hehehe**_

_**Realmente espero que vocês tenham gostado!!!**_

**QUER FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**ENVIA UMA REVIEW!**

**BASTA APERTAR NO BOTÃO VERDE.**

**BJS  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Oi gente, como estamos?

Espero que maravilhosamente bem! Bom, para finalmente colocar o Complete aqui nessa pagina de one shot, nada mais justo que a primeira vez deles depois que Bella foi transformada no ponto de vista dele, certo?

Nhami!

Eu tinha planos para escrever sim, mas não sabia se ia postar. Então graças a **Ketyane** eu estou aqui postando.

É um presentinho muito pequeno não só para todas vcs, mas também para essa grande amiga.

Espero que gostem! Bjs, Mi.

* * *

Ela não é mais quebrável.

O aviso de Alice soou em minha cabeça enquanto Bella observava todo o quarto com cuidado.

Eu com toda certeza queria alo maior e melhor, mas Esme conhecia Bella bem o suficiente para saber que mais do que isso, por enquanto não seria necessário. Ela continuava dando valor a tudo que é mais simples.

Talvez em alguma outra oportunidade, ou em nossa próxima casa.

Isabella Marie Swan.

A dona do meu coração frio e duro como pedra. Ela passou a mão no cabelo e a representação perfeita estava em seu pulso.

Era mais fácil entender o ponto de vista dela agora. Passamos por cima de tantas coisas ruins. Na verdade, ela que passou. Ela, a frágil humana provou como tinha um coração de ouro. Como era forte e única. Provou como eu não a merecia. Mas ainda assim ela esteve ao meu lado. Ela me deu a chance de concertar tudo.

Com toda certeza ela me amou desde o primeiro momento. Incondicional e irrevogavelmente.

Não foi diferente para mim, quando eu entendi qual era o desejo mais forte que eu sentia. Desejo na realidade, não era a palavra correta.

Amor.

Eu sempre estive sozinho e pensava que era o meu destino. Eu agora entendia o motivo de todos comentarem como eu era amargurado. Viver junto com outros três casais extremamente felizes não era fácil.

Os pensamentos sobre amar, ser amado. Ter a pessoa especial ao seu lado para todo o sempre. Ser forte por ela, se sentir completo de tantas maneiras que pudessem ser possíveis.

Também não era muito agradável ler certos pensamentos de Emmett ou Alice, mesmo com muitos anos de convívio. Eu sempre ficava completamente enjoado quando Rosalie informava sobre mais uma casa destruída, ou sobre mais alguma viagem de lua de mel.

Eu não desejava ter alguém apenas para isso. Na verdade eu se quer cogitei a possibilidade de ter alguém. E o pouco que ainda me recordo sobre meus pais, e vejo de Carlisle e Esme é o suficiente para eu acreditar que uma relação é muito mais do que apenas isso.

Na verdade, quem realmente me fez aprender isso foi Bella. Aceitando o que eu sou, me permitindo partir quando eu disse que ela não era boa para mim. Me salvando em Volterra meses depois, deixando seus princípios de lado para realizar meu sonho. Se tornando uma de nós, abrindo a mão de absolutamente tudo para mostrar como seu lugar realmente sempre foi ao meu lado.

Ela lutou por isso.

E com isso ela mostrou que meu ponto de vista sobre meu coração ser duro como pedra e frio como gelo era mentira.

Fisicamente ele estava morto, mas o sentimento, minha alma comprovavam que ele ainda estava vivo.

Cada nova sensação deixava isso cada vez mais claro, apesar de eu não admitir.

Desde a primeira troca de olhar. A ansiedade para conhecer mais sobre ela, para estar sempre ao seu lado e a protegendo de si mesma. Resistir a ela de tantas maneiras diferentes. Seu cheiro, seus beijos, seu corpo.

Uma vez ela disse que não se importaria que eu tomasse a alma dela, se esse era o problema para transformá-la. Mas na verdade quem tinha roubado era ela.

Ela sempre demonstrou estar deslumbrada comigo. E eu tentava demonstrar como eu também sempre fiquei deslumbrado com ela.

Era um novo momento. O momento da eternidade que estávamos vivendo agora.

Novas descobertas minhas e dela.

- Você ouviu o que eu falei Edward?

- Me perdoe. Pode repetir? – ela sorriu.

Sua pele agora estava igual a minha. Seu corpo não era tão mais quente como antes, e eu tinha que admitir que fosse mais fácil conviver sem o seu coração batendo, do que eu imaginava. Ela estava ainda mais linda, não existia pintura, escultura ou divindade que eu pudesse comparar. E mesmo com aqueles olhos vermelhos... Não importava e eu também não precisava me sentir dessa forma. Logo desapareceriam ela estava perfeita.

- Vamos dizer a ela que eu passei horas lá dentro brincando de me trocar. Nós vamos mentir.

Sorri entendendo o seu recado. Ela me puxou para um beijo tão faminto como eu nunca tinha experimentado antes.

Nada de seda e vidro. Éramos totalmente iguais agora e com ela reagindo assim eu não iria conseguir ser realmente suave.

Ela quem estabeleceu como o beijo deveria ser. Maravilhoso poder sentir o seu gosto sem ter que lutar comigo mesmo, ou sentir minha garganta arder.

Eu não precisava mais ter medo de machucá-la com meus dentes. Eu agora só precisava apreciar a sensação da sua língua enroscada na minha pela segunda vez. Quando ela ainda era humana demos tantos passos maiores, mas ainda assim todos tão cheios de restrição.

Eu não tive medo de puxá-la para meu colo. Ela se segurou em minha nuca e uma das suas mãos estava em meu cabelo. Entre um rosnado e um puxão forte que ela me deu finalmente consegui fazer com que suas pernas ficassem presas ao redor do meu quadril.

Ela se pressionou contra meu corpo. Uma pequena e deliciosa tortura. Eu parei um pouco o beijo e ela puxou ar com força e depois gargalhou.

Bella era a dona do mais lindo sorriso.

E a sua gargalhada inocente que preencheu todo o quarto me fez rir junto com ela.

- Você me faz tão feliz...

- Você também. Finalmente. – ela falou passando a língua pelos lábios e depois sorriu.

Ela agarrou minha camisa e me olhou bem nos meus olhos.

- Você sabe que precisamos de uma desculpa que possa parecer convincente.

O tecido foi rasgado e ela voltou a me beijar.

Eu não podia deixar de sorrir com sua atitude apressada.

A deitei na cama e me afastei um pouco, o suficiente para ouvir seus protestos e retirar o resto da minha camisa.

Minha esposa.

- Me deixe fazer com você como eu gostaria de ter feito em nossa lua de mel.

- Fique a vontade. – ela me lançou um sorriso lascivo e depois sorriu.

Não existiria pressa.

Eu retirei as sapitlhas que ela usava e empurrei mais um pouco do seu corpo para trás. Eu precisava dela inteira na cama.

Segurei suas mãos e ela sorriu se sentando. Eu estava de joelho entre suas pernas.

Eu gostaria de ter estado tão certo e tão seguro como agora em nossa primeira vez. Ela merecia isso. Mas ela apenas teve um _marido _inseguro ao seu lado. Ela, da mesma forma que todas as outras poucas vezes que estivemos realmente juntos, estava tranqüila e contente de tudo que estava acontecendo e que poderia acontecer.

Eu puxei sua blusa para cima e me perdi na imagem dela estar usando um sutiã azul. Uma peça simples, sem nenhum detalhe. Apenas a cor. A minha cor favorita nela. Agora mais do que nunca.

Azul destacava sua pele, realçava seus olhos. Ela uma mistura de contrastes interessante. Ela se jogou na cama novamente, sorrindo. Mesmo seus olhos estando vermelhos e me deixando com muito menos controle do que eu gostaria... Combinava. Seu cabelo espalhado pela cama, espalhado por seu colo.

Era uma bela visão para passar horas apreciando caso um de nós agüentasse ficar parado.

Mas como nem eu conseguia...

O próximo passo foi retirar sua calça. Minha pressa acabou sendo um pouco maior com a peça, e eu acabei puxando a sua calcinha junto.

Seu cheiro me atingiu copo um tapa no rosto. Eu não tinha certeza sobre como fazer aquilo, mas não consegui deixar a minha vontade de lado. Era uma questão de necessidade sentir o seu gosto.

Eu me perguntei sobre como seria fazer isso durante tanto tempo.

Quantas vezes eu não me perguntei como poderia saciar a minha vontade e acima da minha, a vontade dela?

É fácil lembrar como era frustrante me afastar dela. fazê-la pensar errado sobre mim, dar a entender que eu não a desejava.

Quantas vezes Alice – diferente de Emmett – não veio conversar comigo sobre a minha situação com Bella. Ela não aceitava que eu fosse ser tão irredutível, pois em algum momento eu não poderia ser mais.

_Ela sabia._

Sabia o que Bella ia me pedir, apenas não tinha me contado.

Eu me vi tão frustrado quanto ela no dia em que eu tive que parar com tudo. Eu tinha que deixá-la assustada. Mostrar todas as possibilidades de perigo. Até mesmo enquanto eu ficava me perguntando até que ponto eu poderia ser carinhoso com ela para saciar sua vontade e assim como a minha.

Mas em nossa lua de mel eu tive que ser tão forte...

Seu cheiro ficava muito mais forte. Seu suor, seu coração batendo freneticamente.

Era difícil dizer não a Bella depois que estabelecemos limites de verdade. Nossa primeira noite eu acabei ultrapassando muitos deles. E o meu monstro veio à tona quando eu notei todo o seu corpo coberto por pequenas manchas.

Tão linda pequena e frágil. Mas minha. E eu quem tinha feito aquilo com ela.

Passamos dias evitando o assunto. E eu queria que ela acreditasse. Eu estava evitando muito mais por mim do que por ela. Para poder mantê-la viva, inteira e bem, eu precisava manter a minha sanidade perfeita.

Obvio que provocações surgiam.

E Alice ainda tinha contas para acertar comigo. Todas aquelas fitas, laços, rendas, seda...

Eu podia ser um monstro, mas ainda era homem.

E Isabella Cullen era a mulher que eu amava e desejava mais do que tudo no mundo.

Não foi fácil me fazer indiferente o tempo todo. As suas tentativas de mostrar a intimidade que marido e mulher podem ter mesmo sem estarem em cima de uma cama...

Era por isso que eu não precisava resistir mais.

Novamente eu estava repetindo para mim mesmo: ela é igual a mim.

Se seu coração ainda pudesse bater, eu tenho certeza que ele estaria muito acelerado agora. Mas a sua falsa respiração estava como seu coração deveria estar.

Ela mordeu os lábios e me olhou um pouco apreensiva. Não tínhamos feito nada desse tipo. Mas eu queria ser o primeiro.

Como eu disse na nossa primeira noite: eu gostaria de decorar todas as partes de seu corpo.

Eu precisava entender todas as reações, saber que era o causador de cada tremor, de cada suspiro, de cada gemido. Futuramente, de cada pequena morte que a preenchesse.

Eu a critiquei por ter usado essas palavras para explicar o que sentia.

Mas elas faziam total sentido. A primeira vez que senti isso foi como estar morto por alguns segundos ou minutos, horas... Nada mais importava nada mais fazia sentido. Apenas uma sensação devastadora tomando conta de mim.

E quando tomava conta dela...

Era a visão mais magnífica de todas. Meu nome escapando de seus lábios era a maior música para os meus ouvidos.

Eu beijei a parte interna de suas coxas, beijei seu baixo ventre e finalmente fiz o que tanto desejava.

Seu cheiro e seu gosto me deixaram completamente bêbado.

Saber que eu tinha deixado ela daquela forma me envaidecia, e eu queria mais. Eu queria que ela ficasse ainda mais se fosse possível. Eu queria degustar até o ultimo momento.

E era ai que as coisas para nós ficavam ainda melhores: não existia um ultimo momento a não ser que batêssemos com os pés no chão e tomássemos a decisão de parar.

- Edward...

Ela cantou meu nome, seus dedos estavam por meu cabelo. Eu não fazia idéia de quanto tempo estava perdido apenas saboreando ela.

- Edward, já chega.

Eu sorri substituindo meus lábios e minha língua por meus dedos. Ela se contorceu mais uma vez.

- Não estou sentindo tanta certeza em sua voz.

Bella sorriu maliciosa e me beijou e gemeu alto quando minha língua enroscou com a sua como mais cedo: violentamente.

Depois de sorrir e parar o beijo ela rolou na cama para que eu ficasse deitado.

- Minha vez então?

Arquear as sobrancelhas morde os lábios e me lançar um olhar lascivo com aqueles olhos vermelhos era demais.

Assim que se livrou de minhas roupas eu fechei os olhos.

- Olhe para mim Edward.

Eu tinha que assumir que estava envergonhado. Por mais que o desejo de descobrir como seria a sensação fosse maior... Eu estaria corado como ela ficava. Tão envergonhado.

- Eu te amo e sou sua esposa. Você não precisa ter vergonha.

Eu realmente não precisava, mas eu não conseguia registrar tudo com facilidade. Apenas com a sensação de estar em sua boca. Ela ir e vir, seus lábios se apertarem sobre toda minha extensão e sua língua me torturar.

Seu sorriso satisfeito por me ver ofegar. Seus gemidos acompanhando os meus, minhas mãos em seu lindo e macio cabelo castanho.

A mesma sensação que eu não soube aproveitar semanas atrás por medo de ser algo tão desconhecido e forte. Eu fiquei completamente sem sentidos durante algum tempo indeterminado. Tudo parecia ficar escuro e depois explodia. Era como se eu explodisse em um milhão de pedaços diferentes.

Quando eu fracamente recuperei os sentidos, eu estava sentindo sua língua trabalhar por minha barriga.

Eu sabia que mesmo não falando em alto e bom som, que ela estava captando a mensagem em meus olhos.

Eu amo você.

Era a maior verdade de todas.

Com apenas um toque seu eu me senti pronto novamente.

Bella era direta e não sentia vergonha de seguir com suas vontades e desejos. Eu tinha que estar agradecido por isso dessa vez. Eu não precisava ter controle, nem controlá-la. Apenas aproveitar o momento.

Não exatamente de surpresa, já que eu sabia o que ela queria, apesar de não saber exatamente como, ela rolou e se deitou na cama me puxando para cima dela.

Estávamos ansiosos de novo. Borbulhando por dentro, necessitando de mais. Com um movimento só eu me coloquei dentro dela que gritou meu nome.

Não tinha como ser muito delicado. Eu estava perdendo todo controle de verdade.

- Mais! Mais Edward, mais!

Quanto mais ela pedia, mais eu forçava o meu corpo contra o seu.

Eu não sei exatamente quanto tempo foi necessário para que eu apertasse seu corpo com minhas mãos, e ela se apertasse ao meu redor. Não estávamos sendo mais delicados. Mordidas, chupões, beijos famintos o barulho de corpo agindo contra corpo.

Bella rolou e ficou por cima de mim. Uma sensação que eu também já conhecia.

Mas ela ousou e me permitiu ousar.

Uma única regra que estabelecemos, mesmo sem ter sido dito em voz alta, era de nunca sair de dentro dela.

Experimentamos sensações novas.

Estar de lado, colocá-la de quatro, prensá-la contra a parede.

Tudo isso sem nunca, nunca e nunca sair de dentro dela. Sendo delicado e acariciando seus seis, os mordiscando, os sugando.

A única coisa que importava era prensar Bella contra meu corpo e a única coisa que importava para ela era se sentir prensada.

Me sentar na cama e sentir ela impulsionar seu corpo contra o meu e depois derrubá-la e prender seus braços no alto da sua cabeça enquanto voltava a ter o controle da situação e ainda me ocupava com seus seios ou sugava o lóbulo de suas orelhas.

Mais e mais gemidos.

O gosto da sua pele.

Corpo contra corpo.

Lamurias gritos, pedidos.

Ela queria mais e eu também queria mais.

Explosões seguidas de explosões.

Mais arranhões, mais mordidas.

E o dia estava amanhecendo. Talvez por isso tivéssemos voltando a um ritmo mais calmo e adorável.

Eu estava por cima dela mais uma vez, acariciando seu corpo com ternura enquanto ela passava suas mãos por minhas costas delicadamente e me beijava com louvor.

Uma ultima vez, apesar de já estar claro do lado de fora de nossa pequena casa, tudo ficou escuro.

Mais escuro

Mais escuro.

E eu explodi, junto com ela. Abraçado ao seu pequeno e agora resistente corpo.

Sorri extasiado, e ela me acompanhou.

- Amo você. – era tão bom ouvir essas duas palavras saindo de seus lábios, palavras cheias de certeza.

- Eu também. Amo você minha Bella...

Ela sorriu me beijando mais uma vez, um beijo doce, porém apaixonado, sem pressa.

- E você queria me negar tudo isso?

Sua pergunta bastou para que tudo continuasse mais uma vez.

...sem restrições.

* * *

**QUER FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**ENVIA UMA REVIEW!**

**BASTA APERTAR NO BOTÃO VERDE!**

**Bjs, Mi. **


End file.
